Digimon Frontier 02: The Revenge of Lucemon
by FrontierJessy661
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Digital World was saved by the DigiDestined, but now a new evil from Lucemon is rising once more... Now the DigiDestined must reunite to return to the Digital World and defeat Lucemon again, but without their Beast Spirits...
1. Prologue: 5 years have passed

Prologue

It has been 5 years since the defeat of Lucemon…

It has been 5 years since 6 children worked together as a team to save the Digital World…

It has been 5 years since the kids made friends…

Now Lucemon is about to rise once more…

Now the Digital World is in danger once more…

Now the DigiDestined must be reunited and get back their Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors before Lucemon rules all of the Digital World…


	2. Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 1

Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 1

One sunny day in Japan, five kids who once protected the Digital World from evil, now went on to their normal lives once again after 5 years have passed…

Takuya is now working in high school to get the best grades he can to help his little brother get better soon.

Koji is also now in high school, making more friends and helping his step-mother get better.

Tommy is too also in high school, although he does cry a bit sometimes, he is still trying to be happy.

Zoe has now moved to Florida to become a well-know fashion designer but is still training to do so.

J.P has now entered the rugby club in high school, hoping to impress Zoe once she gets back from Florida.

And Koichi, attending a very special school, is also helping his stepmother to get better as well.

This brand new adventure for them is only just the beginning for them…

Takuya was running late, again. He had been late so many times that sometimes Mr Izumi, their teacher, kept telling Takuya off for being late, leaving Koji, one of his best friends, sighing.

"Great, just great!" mumbled Takuya. "If I'm late again, Mr Izumi will send me to detention!"

By the time Takuya reached the school gates, J.P was sighing as Takuya collapsed on the concrete floor.

"Oh Takuya!" said J.P. "Hospital Visit too late last night, buddy?"

"Yep" sighed Takuya. "You know how my little brother can't sleep without his teddy. He's like that all the time!"

Just then, a small speck starting running towards Takuya and J.P. Squinting, Takuya finally recognise who it was. It wasn't a speck or a spot, it was young Tommy.

Tommy ran towards J.P and Takuya, a bright smile on his face, like something big is about to happen.

"Hey Tommy!" cried Takuya seeing Tommy run beside him and hugging him. "What's the news today?" he asked, even though him, J.P and Tommy were in different classes.

"Please don't tell be we have an assembly today!" J.P moaned, who hated having assemblies in high schools because of the head teacher, Mrs. Damon, kept on talking and talking about the rules of the school uniform that the Prefects get to wear and the events of the school week.

"We don't have an assembly today" explain Tommy, relieving J.P. "But Zoe had just came on Skype from Koji's laptop!"

This left a relief on Takuya and J.P's faces. After their last adventures in the Digital World, Zoe moved from Japan to Florida to become a famous model. Since she left, it made the kids so sad because they thought that Zoe was so independent that she can solve anything.

"Great!" J.P cried in joy. "Hopefully we can tell her how the career is going!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Takuya. "Koji's already in the classroom and Mr Izumi hasn't arrive yet!"

"Because of traffic?" asked J.P.

"Probably," said another person. This person was Koji's brother Koichi. He didn't go to the same school as the other kids because he wants to be a doctor when he is older.

"Oh, Koichi!" cried Takuya, noticing him and waving at him. "How do you know Mr Izumi?"

"He was a visitor at the special school" explain Koichi walking forward. "He said about the trip that this school and my school and going to"

"Speaking of the trip, I can't wait to go!" cried Tommy.

"Yep" J.P chimed in. "It's going to be amazing like in the Digital World!"

"Yeah, but we can talk about the trip to Zoe once we reached Koji" said Takuya. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 2

Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 2

Koji was in Mr Izumi's classroom waiting for Zoe to pop by on Skype. He tapped his fingers hardly on the table as the rest of the gang entered the room.

"There you guys are!" Koji cried out, spotting Takuya and the others. "Zoe is coming on her way soon"

As soon as Koji said it, Zoe suddenly appeared on Koji's laptop screen.

"Hey guys!" Zoe beamed. "How's everything going in Japan?"

"Great!" cried J.P. "I'm doing great in the rugby club and soon there's going to be a match in the school field!"

"Awesome!" cried Zoe. "My fashion-designer career is going great, but I still miss you guys"

"That's so sweet of you, Z" sighed Takuya. "We all miss you too"

"Anyway, I was hoping you can come back to Japan during half-term" said Koichi.

"That way, we could talk about our adventures in the Digital World again!" beamed Tommy.

"If only I could, but the journey is going to taking ages" sighed Zoe, flicking her long blonde hair.

Suddenly, a beep from Takuya's phone suddenly silenced the room.

"What's this beep all of an sudden?" asked Takuya.

"I don't know" replied Koji. "You better answer it then"

"It's all on our phones too!" J.P noticed, taking his phone. In fact everyone took their phones out and altogether, they pressed the answer button.

The answer was from the Digital World and it read:

_Dear DigiDestined_

_A new evil is rising again from the Digital World_

_We need your help as quickly as possible _

_Please come to the Digital World as soon as possible_

The message suddenly came to a close after that final sentence.

"That messages means that the Digital World is in danger again!" cried Takuya.

"We have to go there straight away!" said Koji, standing up.

"I'm with you!" cried J.P.

"Me too!" Tommy chimed in.

"I'm in too!" cried Zoe. "I'll meet you in the Digital World, okay?"

"OK, Bye Zoe!" said Koji as he closed Skype.

Everyone turned to leave but only Koichi did not move.

Koji turned to his brother. "What's wrong, bro?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing" sighed Koichi. "It's just that.."

"Just what?" That angered Koji a little bit. "The Digital World needs us!"

"It's just that I can't go right now" Koichi said. "I'll meet you guys later"

This calmed Koji a little bit because he already knew what happened last time. "Ok" he said. "See you later"

With Koichi left alone in Mr. Izumi's classroom, Takuya, Koji, J.P and Tommy all rushed over to the train station to return to the Digital World.


	4. Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 3

Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 3

After about a couple a minutes, the kids arrive at the train station, where their adventures in the Digital World began and where they first made friends.

"Well, here we are again" puffed Takuya, collapsing on the floor.

"Let's just wait for the train to come and then we are ready to go" said Koji, looking at the train tracks.

"I can't wait to meet Bokomon and Neemon again" cried J.P.

"It's been ages since we last left the Digital World" sighed Tommy. "I wonder what's the problem this time?"

"I'll bet we find out" replied Takuya as a Trailmon came along, it was an Angler one.

"Are we ready then?" Koji asked the others.

Takuya had his fist clenched, Tommy twisted his hands and J.P grabbed his phone.

"Ready" they all replied together.

With one step, the kids jumped onto the Trailmon and off they went.

Later, the Trailmon went into a dark tunnel, transporting them into the Digital World.

"Oh great, here we go again" J.P moaned. "This is the bit when we all collapse on the ground on this crazy ride!"

"I don't think we are this time, J.P" said Tommy as he took his phone out.

Everyone took out their phones and a bright white light burst out from it. The white light soon disappear forming once again, their D-Tectors:

Takuya had a black base and a red grip with a small green button.

Koji had the same D-Tector as Takuya but his was a white base with a blue grip with a orange button

Tommy smiled as his really light blue base with a green grip and a small orange button appeared right in front of him.

J.P was also happy to have his D-Tector back, he had a blue base with a yellow grip and a light yellow button.

As soon everyone stood up, the Trailmon arrive at the Flame Terminal where there adventures began. Over there was Zoe. She took a different Trailmon than the rest. She too, had her phone changed into her D-Tector on the Trailmon. It had a purple base with a pink grip and a pink button.

"ZOE!" cried J.P as he jumped out of the Trailmon and ran to Zoe.

"It's been ages since we last saw each other!" cried Zoe, tears in her eyes.

"I know" said Takuya, jumping off the Trailmon with the others. "Well, I don't see any problem with it"

"Look out!" cried Koji, jumping off the Trailmon and diving in, saving Takuya from the energy blast that headed towards the gang.

"What was that all about?" asked Tommy standing up, picking up his hat.

"Just run away!" cried a voice. The DigiDestined turned around and saw Bokomon and Neemon running towards them.

"Hi there!" cried Takuya, seeing Bokomon and Neemon collapsing to the ground. "What's the problem? Is the Digital World is in danger again?"

"Yes" replied Bokomon. "There is a Shellmon attacking the Village of Flames!"

"A Shellmon?" asked Tommy. "What's a Shellmon?"

"A Shellmon is normally found on a beach" explain Bokomon. "But somehow it escaped and entered the Village of Flames!"

"It's coming towards us!" screamed Zoe, noticing a big digimon coming towards them.

"OH MY GOD! RUN!" screamed J.P.

Everyone ran away from Shellmon, sweat pouring down their face, legs tiring from running and arms swinging madly because of the ugliness of Shellmon.

All of a sudden they reached a dead end…


	5. Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 4

Chapter 1: The Desperate Call Part 4

"What do we do now?" asked Koji, looking over the edge that lead into darkness.

"I-I don't know!" mumbled J.P, twisting his hands nervously.

"I really don't know how we are going to defeat Shellmon" sighed Zoe, looking at Tommy. "We don't have our spirits!"

"Aw man!" sighed J.P. "I didn't know we left them behind after we left the Digital World!"

All of a sudden, Shellmon started running towards them. Everyone turned around and screamed but Takuya stepped forward.

"Takuya!" cried Koji. "What are you doing!?"

"Even though we don't have our spirits yet, and we are still weaklings, we can work together to defeat Shellmon!"

"Takuya, that is crazy, how are we going to defeat him?" asked J.P.

Before Takuya can answer though, Shellmon started to spray the gang with sea water, Takuya shocked by this cried out: "I WILL PROTECT YOU GUYS!"

Suddenly, Takuya's heart glow and he was hit by a flash of red light. Shellmon got knocked out and covered his eyes, blinded by the red light.

"What the-?"asked J.P.

Takuya found himself in red light, he was shocked by what happened.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked.

"You gained backed your spirit!" Bokomon cried jumping on Takuya.

Takuya saw that Bokomon was right, the H Spirit of Flame suddenly appeared right in front of him and it was sucked into his D-Tector.

"Ok, Takuya, now you have to press the button on your D-Tector and cry 'Execute, Spirit Evolution!'" Bokomon instructed Takuya.

Takuya still confused replied: "I-I don't understand what's going on, but I'll try".

So with that, Takuya pressed his button and cried: "Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

After the spirit evolution, Takuya looked at himself: he became the Legendary Warrior of Flame again.

"Hooray! One of the Legendary Warriors is back!" cried Neemon.

"Wow, Takuya is really the Warrior of Flame again!" cried Koji.

"I can't believe it" said Takuya, who finished looking at himself. "OK, let's go!"

"Be careful Takuya" warned Zoe.

Takuya know what he was doing. When Shellmon sprayed sea-water, he carefully dodged it. _Amazing!___Takuya thought _I know all of my old moves!_

Shellmon got so angry that he tried again but this time, Takuya punched Shellmon with fire purring through his arm.  
"You will never get to cover this place! Pryo Tornado!" Suddenly, a tornado, covered in fire, was aiming right at Shellmon and it hit Shellmon in the face.

"Go Takuya!" cheered Tommy.

"Way to go, Takuya!" cheered J.P

Defeated, Shellmon's Fractal Code was revealed. _Right_ thought Takuya _This is the part I've been waiting for._

"Time to take the Fractal Code!" Takuya's D-Tector suddenly appeared and Takuya pressed a button and the picture revealed the Symbol of Flame. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" and with that, Shellmon was gone.

Takuya, exhausted, reverted back to his human form and the others raced to him.

"Takuya! Are you ok?" asked Koji, who was one of the first person to run to Takuya.

"Yep, I'm fine" puffed Takuya. "But, I've got a question, will you get your spirit back too?"

"I guess so" replied Tommy, coming with J.P and Zoe. "I do hope we get them back!"

"But there are some bad news" sighed Bokomon. "Your Beast Spirits were destroyed"

"WHAT?" cried Takuya. "So that means we can't beast spirit evolve again?"

"I'm afraid not" sighed Bokomon.

This made Tommy cry. "We can't Beast Spirit evolve again!" he said crying

"Don't worry, Tommy" said Takuya patting on Tommy's shoulder. "We just have to deal with it"

"OK" sniffed Tommy, through tears.

The DigiDestined looked towards the sky, their new adventures in the Digital World have only just began…


	6. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 1

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 1

_**Takuya:**__ Last time, we were just chatting to Zoe when all of a sudden we got a messages on our phones telling us to go back to the Digital World. Once we arrived, we found ourselves facing a Shellmon. Thankly, I managed to spirit evolve into the Legendary Warrior of Flame again and defeat Shellmon. But then we found out that our Beast Spirits got destroyed! What are we going to do now? _

The DigiDestined looked up at the sky, which was now turning a dark midnight colour.

"Well, shall we rest for tonight?" asked Takuya, looking at his D-Tector.

"Yep, I agree with you, Takuya" replied Koji. "We have a very busy day tomorrow"

While the team get their camp sorted out, Bokomon had something very important to tell them.

"You know, before Shellmon attacked, I forgot to tell you something"

"Really?" said Tommy, taking his hat off as a pillow. "What is it?"

"It began way long ago after you left us" Bokomon said. The DigiDestined leaned in closer to listen to Bokomon's story:

"After you left, we left the spirits in peace. They went on to their own original lives and we went to our own as well."

"But then something terrible happened, the Beast Spirits went into battle after a dark evil was rising and because of that, the Beast Spirits were gone, forever".

"That was a funny story, Bokomon!" laughed Neemon.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT IS VERY SERIOUS AND THAT'S WHAT WE NEED THE DIGIDESTINED'S HELP!" shouted Bokomon, pulling Neemon's pants and hitting Neemon, again.

"Who could have done such a thing?" asked Zoe.

"We don't know" replied Bokomon. "But what we do know is that we need your help again"

"And that's why we're the Legendary Warriors!" cried J.P. "So what about the rest of us?"

"Well, the good news is that one spirit has already been returned, but the rest of you need to gain back you spirits" explain Bokomon.

"I'll wonder who'll be next?" asked Takuya.

"I don't know" was the answer of Koji. "But let's rest now"

And so the DigiDestined closed their eyes and felt asleep…


	7. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 2

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 2

The bright sun shone over the Village of Flames and over the DigiDestined's camp. Takuya opened his eyes by the shining light.

"Wow, it's so bright in here today!"

Koji was the next person to wake up. "You're right, Takuya. It's probably telling us to go there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Tommy, putting his hat on. "Let's go!"

The DigiDestined collected their stuff and started their journey. They went through beautiful tall trees, clear sky-blue lakes and pretty plants grow out of the ground as if they appeared by magic.

After a couple of minutes, Zoe found a small temple that looked as if it was from a desert.

"Let's go inside" suggested J.P.

The DigiDestined went inside the dusty temple and soon they find themselves in a giant maze.

"This looks huge!" exclaimed J.P. "However are we going to get over to the other side?"

"Let's spilt up into two teams and meet each other at the end" suggest Tommy.

"Good idea, Tommy" said Takuya.

Takuya, Koji and Tommy went in one team while Zoe and J.P went into other team.

A couple of minutes later, Zoe and J.P reached a dead end.

"Oh well done J.P!" shouted Zoe. "Why do I have to go with you, when I should have gone with the others?"

"Because the stars spilt us apart and brought us together again!" replied J.P, smiling at Zoe.

"Save it for later" sighed Zoe. "Let's find another way then".

J.P, still smiling at Zoe, followed her, pulling his hood up because of the dust.

"Gosh it is dusty, isn't it, Z" he replied.

"It is" Zoe sighed, brushing off the dust off her shorts. "I wonder where the others are?"

"Probably found a dead end too" said J.P, hearing noises.

"I wish we could spirit evolve again" sighed Zoe, sitting down.

"Me too" J.P sat down along side Zoe. "We could have flew over to the others and help them"

Suddenly, Zoe stood up. "What was that?" she asked.

"I really don't know" J.P replied, standing up with Zoe. "It could be that the others are in trouble!"

"Let's go and find out" cried Zoe, taking J.P by the arm.

"Hey!" cried J.P. "I've just joined the rugby club at school, just to let you know!"

Zoe even didn't listen to J.P as they ran to find the others.


	8. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 3

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 3

In the other side of the maze, Takuya, Koji and Tommy face trouble with a scary digimon, who looked like it was about to eat our heroes.

"I hope Zoe and J.P reached a good end!" screamed Takuya looking at the digimon.

"Yeah, me too!" cried Tommy, his tears soaking into Takuya's jacket.

"We've actually reached a dead end!" Zoe screamed, running towards the rest of the gang, leaving a stumbling J.P behind.

"Finally!" exclaimed Koji, seeing Zoe and J.P. "We've got company ahead"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?" screamed J.P.

"It's a Unimon!" explained Bokomon catching up with the others. "It's attack can be very dangerous indeed!"

"I'll dead with this!" cried Takuya, pulling out his D-Tector and with that, he pressed the button and cried: "Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

Once again, Takuya was the Legendary Warrior of Flame.

"Be very careful, Takuya," warned Zoe.

"Don't worry, I will be careful" replied Takuya as he began to fight Unimon.

As Takuya fought Unimon, the others think of a plan to escape the maze.

"OK, we need to get out of this maze while Takuya fights Unimon" explain Koji. "Any suggestions?"

"How about we fly over the maze?" suggested J.P, who's mind was now on Zoe.

"I don't think we got our spirits yet, but it is a good idea" explained Koji as he noticed Takuya was losing against Unimon, knocking Takuya out and reverting back to his human form.

"Takuya!" cried Zoe rushing over to Takuya. "Are you ok?"

But even Takuya was too weak to answer Zoe's question.

"Oh man!" moaned J.P.

"What are we going to do?" cried Tommy, tears smudging his skin like chalk.

Koji looked at Takuya, then looked at Unimon, his faced angered by the fact that this digimon hurt his best friend and knew that this was going to be a tough battle…


	9. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 4

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins Part 4

Koji stood up, his heart pounding with anger, his face sweating and his fists clenched.

"Koji! What are you doing?" called out Zoe.

"Come back here!" cried J.P. "We have to help, Takuya!"

"Even though Takuya is injured" explained Koji, tears coming through his eyes. "He helped me to understand what is like to have a brother, protecting the people I love and even facing my fears. HE WAS MY TRUE FRIEND!"

"Koji…" said Tommy, standing up.

"How you can hurt my only friend?" Koji wept. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Koji's heart glowed and he was suddenly hit by flash of blue light.

"It can't be…" Takuya woke up just in the nick of time.

Koji opened his eyes and found himself in blue light and got confused straight away.

"Congrats, Koji!" cried Bokomon, jumping to him

"Bokomon? How did you get out of the maze?" asked a confused Koji.

Suddenly, the H Spirit of Light appeared right in front of Koji and it got sucked into his D-Tector.

"My Spirit came back to me" whispered Koji.

"Now all you have to do is cry 'Execute, Spirit Evolution!' after you pressed the button on your D-Tector!" explain Bokomon to Koji.

"Ok, I'll try" said Koji.

Then Koji pressed the button and cried: "Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

Everyone looked up to Koji after the Spirit Evolution. Koji had become Lobomon once again.

"Koji, be careful" warned Takuya, slowing getting up from his injuries.

Everyone gasped as Lobomon jumped into action once again.

Unimon tried to send a blue ball of energy at Lobomon, but Lobomon had other plans.

"Let's see if you can manage this. Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon carefully blocked the ball of energy with his light sabre.

"Koji gained back his spirit because of his courage of protecting me" sighed Takuya.

"That's correct" explained Bokomon.

Lobomon had finally figured out how to defeat Unimon. He jumped up 20 feet from the maze and stabbed Unimon in the back with his light sabre. Unimon screamed as his Fractal Code was revealed and gave Lobomon a chance.

"OK, this is going to be easy enough to get!" Lobomon revealed his D-Tector and revealed the Symbol of Light on the screen when he pressed the button. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

Unimon disappeared before the kids' eyes as his Fractal Code went into Koji's D-Tector.

Lobomon then reverted back into Koji and collapsed to the ground.

"Koji!" cried Takuya running over to Koji.

"Koji, you were amazing!" cheered Tommy.

"Thanks" Koji smiled, standing up.

"Look!" J.P pointed at something shinning at the end of the maze.

The kids ran towards the light and found themselves outside the maze.

"We've outside again!" cried Zoe.

"At least we don't have to go through that maze all over again!" sighed J.P, taking his hood off.

The DigiDestined laughed as they continue their journey.


	10. Chapter 3: The Ice Within The Heart 1

Chapter 3: The Ice Within The Heart Part 1

_**Koji: **__Last time, we entered a maze inside a temple and along the way on trying to get out, we unfortunately ran into a Unimon. Takuya tried to stop him, but it was no use! Luckily, I used my courage to gain back my spirit and stop Unimon and we managed to get out of the temple just in time!_

The DigiDestined continued their journey through the tall lush green trees of the Forest Kingdom where they decided to rest.

"Wow Koji" said Tommy, lying down on the grass next to Takuya. "You defeated Unimon quite easily!"

"Thanks for everything, Koji" smiled Takuya, smiling at Koji, who smiled back at Takuya.

"That's ok" replied Koji. "I was trying to protect you, that's all"

"Once we get all of our spirits, we can protect you guys as well" explained Zoe.

"That means we can fly again!" cheered J.P.

"Correct" explained Bokomon, looking at the shining sun, which was still in the sky. "We must get going if you want to get your spirits back!"

"OK, we're ready to go!" said Takuya, getting up.

The others followed as Takuya did and started to carry on with the adventure.

Sometime later, the team found themselves on a very rock edge away from a village.

"This looks dangerous, let's go" suggested J.P, who is scared by heights.

"No, let's check it out! You never know there could be a digimon that could help us" explained Takuya.

"But I thought you said that you weren't afraid anymore" teased Zoe, nudging J.P.

J.P sighed. "I wish I can tell you the truth guys but I'll tell you later, kay?"

"OK" sighed Koji. "Let's go and find out what that village is"


	11. Chapter 3: The Ice Within The Heart 2

Chapter 3: The Ice Within The Heart Part 2

After walking about 2 miles, the team entered the village which looked like it was in ruins.

A tear fell down Tommy's eye. "Oh…" He stared to run towards the village.

"TOMMY!" cried Takuya, chasing after Tommy. Koji followed him, while Zoe and J.P stood there.

"What's wrong with Tommy this time?" moaned J.P.

"I really don't know what's wrong with you today, J.P" moaned Zoe, chasing after the rest of the group.

"ME?!" cried J.P, catching up with Zoe, who was already with the group, chasing after Tommy.

This village was apparently the Candlemon Village where the gang when last time. The Big Giant Candle, now is crumbled on the floor and smelt of wax. The ground below them had now been crumbled and it looked like a massive earthquake.

Tommy picked up a tiny piece of rock that was left of the earthquake. "I used to remember the Candlemon Village" he sighed. "It was very peaceful, there"

"We agree with you, Tommy" sighed Takuya, bending towards Tommy. "Who could have done just a thing?"

"I really don't know" Koji explained, walking along with J.P and Zoe. "But we really need to investigate"

Tommy sniffed a little bit before standing up. "Yep, we need to figure out who did this horrible business"

"Come with us, Tommy" said J.P. "You'll be safe with us"

While Tommy went with Zoe and J.P, Takuya and Koji cried together: "Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

After they spirit evolved again, the Digi-Destined began their investigation of what caused the Candlemon Village to be destroyed….


	12. Chapter 3: The Ice Within The Heart 3

Chapter 3: The Ice Within The Heart Part 3

After the team came into the end of the village, the Candlemon were already there, waiting for the Legendary Warriors to return.

"Ah, the Legendary Warrior of Flame, welcome back" said the Candlemon Leader, who could not find his stick.

"We saw what happened" explained Lobomon. "What happened to your town?"

"We were sitting there peaceful when all of sudden, Wizardmon returned!" explained the Candlemon Leader, bursting into tears.

"WIZARDMON?!" cried the team.

"But how did he destroy the village?" asked Zoe.

"He just used his magic stick to destroy the whole village and caused a massive earthquake" explained another Candlemon, trying to calm down the Candlemon Leader.

"Don't worry" said Takuya. "We'll find Wizardmon and steal his code, you'll see"

"Oh I don't think you'll be able to steal my Fractal Code of me!" cried a voice that was too evil to be the Candlemon Leader.

The team looked around and suddenly saw Wizardmon on top of the cliff.

"WIZARDMON!" growled Takuya.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THE CANDLEMON VILLAGE!" shouted Lobomon, getting impatient with Wizardmon, who went behind him.

"Koji, watch out!" cried Takuya. "Pyro Tornado!" Takuya sent a flying fire twister towards Wizardmon who missed, but he let go of Lobomon.

"Gee, thanks" said Lobomon as he tried to find Wizardmon while Takuya charged up his attack.

"There he is! Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon got out his light sabre and tried to hit Wizardmon but he missed.

"How does he keep missing?" asked J.P.

"SURPRISE!" screamed Wizardmon, using he magic stick to hit both Takuya and Lobomon.

"OH NO! They're both down!" cried Zoe, who was almost in tears.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" asked J.P, shocked.

Tommy didn't know what to do, expect he started to be very cold. His eyes was almost in tears as he saw Takuya and Lobomon getting hit all over again by Wizardmon…


End file.
